This disclosure relates to fiberoptic connectors. In particular, this disclosure concerns fiberoptic connector constructions and methods that may be used across a range of powers, e.g., 500 milliwatts to 2 watts.
In fiberoptic communications, there are situations when it is desired to send a signal over a long distance, for example, from the east coast to the west coast of the United States. In such situations, repeater stations are utilized every 500 miles or so. The repeater stations read the signal and repeat the signal. Repeater stations are needed because the power being transmitted along the fiber is not great enough to be able to sustain and transmit the signal over the very long distance of several thousands of miles.
The use of repeater stations is expensive. Thus, it is desired to minimize the number of repeater stations that are needed. One way of minimizing the number of repeater stations needed is by transmitting high powers through each optical fiber. In previously used systems, powers along the range of up to about 400 milliwatts are utilized.
Higher powers transmitted through optical fibers are more dangerous than lower powers. Improvements in fiber optic connectors are desired to ensure safety for operators and equipment when transmitting powers greater than 400 milliwatts.
In one aspect, this disclosure describes a fiberoptic connector suitable for use across a range of powers, for example, in the range of 500 milliwatts and up, such as up to 2 watts. In general, one embodiment of a fiberoptic connector is disclosed as including a connector housing defining an interior volume sized to hold an optical fiber and an opening in communication with the interior volume. An optical fiber is oriented within the interior volume of the connector housing. A temperature indicator is secured to the connector housing.
In one embodiment, the connector housing includes a plurality of fins projecting from the housing wall, and the connector housing comprises metal. In a preferred embodiment, there is a cover pivotally connected to the connector housing. Preferably, this cover comprises metal. Preferably, in some embodiments, there is a stamping secured to and projecting from the connector housing. Preferably, this stamping comprises metal.
In another aspect, a method for indicating an energized fiber optic connector is disclosed. The method includes a step of providing a fiberoptic connector including a housing holding an optical fiber therewithin, sensing a temperature of the fiberoptic connector, and providing a signal when the temperature of the fiberoptic connector crosses a threshold.
In another aspect, this disclosure describes a method of dissipating heat from a fiberoptic connector. The method includes a step of providing a fiberoptic connector including a metal housing holding an energized optical fiber, wherein the housing includes a plurality of fins and a metal stamping secured to and projecting from the housing. Heat generated by the energized optical fiber is radiated through the metal housing, the plurality of fins, and the metal stamping.